Many methods of constructing multi-story buildings exist. Traditionally, multi-story buildings have been constructed from the ground up, in which construction of the building begins on a ground level by attaching higher elevation structural elements on top of previously assembled lower structural elements to construct the building in upward direction, i.e., from bottom up. This construction method requires that the structural elements be lifted by a crane and connected in situ at elevation. This is particularly timely and costly when constructing tall buildings.
A more recent construction method includes constructing a vertical support core of the building. The vertical support core is designed to carry all structural loads of the building. The floor plates, including the roof, are constructed around the base of the vertical support core at ground level, lifted vertically into place with strand jacks located on top of the vertical support core, and then connected to the vertical support core. In this matter, the roof structure is assembled at ground level, lifted to its final elevation, and then attached to the vertical support core. After the roof is attached to the vertical support core, the top floor plate is assembled at ground level, lifted to its final elevation, and then attached to the vertical support core. Subsequent floor plates are assembled and attached to the vertical support core in the same manner in a descending order. By so doing, the roof and the floor plates of the building are constructed in a downward direction, i.e., from top down.